Happy Days
by MansonChick
Summary: This is the love story of George Weasley and the girl he's been crushing on since the first time he saw her, when they were just 8 years old but... does she feel the same?


**GEORGE**

Four redheads made their way to the most popular bookstore of Diagon Alley to purchase their respective schoolbooks or in Fred and George Weasley's case; to carry their brothers, and sister's schoolbooks.

Flourish and Blotts was, to put it simply a horrible nightmare for the twins. For instance, the only entertainment they had in that place was the occasional scream of fright from the muggleborns or muggles, who were remotely curious or dare I say it, stupid enough to venture into the library and open the most interesting books that obviously ended in being also the most dangerous. And even though muggleborns and muggles were the most vulnerable in the bookstore, the twins knew (by experience) that everybody could make that mistake.

The library, as always, was crowded and Molly Weasley quickly formed in line dragging her only daughter. Poor Ginny Weasley never had a chance to explore with a mother like that. So the twins now had only two options: follow their sweet mother and sister OR venture into the library with the danger of being attacked, consumed or sneezed by a book with the chance of unleashing their mother's fury.

The answer was clear to both of them.

"So Gred, how about we search for a familiar face?" Fred asked his brother as they climbed the stairs. Endless piles of books surrounded them. And as they walked they could see the books rearranging themselves.

"Is that the new name of Angelina Johnson? Eager, aren't we" said George with a smirk on his face. It was no secret Fred had a tiny little crush on the chaser and ever since he confessed about his little crush to Lee and George, they had been annoying him to no end.

"As eager as you are on finding a certain brunette" It was Fred's turn to smirk as he saw the stupid look his brother got at the mention of his girlfriend.

"She must be around here somewhere" George said as he started walking faster. Flourish and Blotts wasn't really that big of a place but there were so many piles of books that people tended to be hidden by them.

"Probably on the Magical Creatures section. Tell you what dear brother. I'll go find a familiar face while you search for your bonny lass" George and Fred grinned at each other and went their separate ways.

While George made his way through the piles of books and bookshelves, he finally found what he was looking for.

A petite brunette was trying to get a book that was unfortunately too far for her 5' 1'' frame to reach. She tried standing on her tiptoes with a few books under her but to no avail. She was regretting her choice of shoes, just some leather sandals that gave her no help at all in this book-dilemma.

And that's how her boyfriend found her, dressed in pink and beige trying to reach for a book and failing miserably.

Jane was so focused on the book that she didn't notice a tall redhead approach her, and just when her fingers were barely touching the book she was trying so desperately to get, she felt a pair of arms circling her narrow waist. She gasped instantly and she would've fell off the books she was standing on if the arms of the stranger hadn't held her in a firm grip.

Jane Miller felt relieved after hearing her boyfriend's laugh in her ear but that didn't stop her anger. She turned around to face her beloved redhead boyfriend with a scowl on her face. Her brown almond shaped eyes met his and George could feel the intensity in her stare "That's no way to greet your girlfriend after two months of not seeing her" She said and glared at the grin in his face.

"You mean, circling my arms around her is not a good way of greeting her?" George looked down at her. Yes, she was standing on some books and he was still taller.

"You mean scaring her and almost making her fall" She said and crossed her arms.

"That's right: ALMOST, and if I remember correctly I saved you from falling" George smirked at her.

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't scared me in the first place" Jane reiterated.

"Oh come on, we both know it was just an act to make me take you in my arms" The arrogant George made his appearance and Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Of course! And I'm not interested in the book at all. The only things I really desire are your arms around me" Sarcasm engulfing every word Jane said.

"And me being a perfect gentleman couldn't refuse the pretty little girl calling desperately for aid" George said exaggerating the situation but she still blushed.

"I wasn't calling- Hey! I'm not little… You're just too tall" George could see a smile on her face. They always teased each other about their height.

Every time they argued it would always end in that topic: their height. And they both knew that when it came to that, everything would be forgotten and they would laugh.

"My height is completely normal. It's not my problem that you're a midget" George smirked knowing she was right. He was indeed taller than average. 5'10 and still growing.

"Well, imagine myself being a giant like... some people I know" Jane put her hands on his chest and smiled innocently at him while he smirked.

"You are quite right; I'd imagine being as tall as Hagrid would definitely cause some... problems. Especially for a girl" George was playing along with her. Being a prankster at heart, he had a closet full of witty comments stored in the back of his mind.

"But you would love me anyways" said Jane while moving her arms upwards till they were around his neck. She started playing with his hair that had grown since the last time she saw him.

"I don't know love, I'm too fond of petite girls" George grinned as he felt her arms pull his head down so their noses were barely touching.

"Well then, thank Merlin I'm not a giant" And she stood on her toes to press her full lips to his in a passionate and longing kiss. _God, I missed that. _If he had to choose between the sweetness of her lips and all the candies he had ever tasted in all his 15 years of life he would definitely choose her lips without a doubt. To him, there was nothing neither tastier nor sweeter than the lips he was savoring now.

Soon they parted their mouths and let their tongues meet to increase the level of passion in the kiss. While Jane was playing with his hair, George was slowly sliding his hands underneath her beige jersey t-shit to feel the naked skin of her back. Jane moaned at the contact and pulled back from the kiss to stare adoringly at his hazel eyes. Her face was flushed and George could tell he was blushing too. They were about to kiss again when someone interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment, but mom is looking for us and I'm not sure she'll appreciate where you've been... or more specifically where your hands have been _little_ brother" said Fred with a smirk on his face. He was leaning on one of the shelves with his arms crossed over his chest and was clearly enjoying the situation.

George sensed his girlfriend's discomfort so he released her from his grip. "I believe I'm the older here, _Little_ brother. And for 5 minutes nonetheless." He said and helped his girlfriend descend from the books she was standing on.

"So I see you found your bonny lass" Fred said avoiding the last comment and spreading his arms open. Jane smiled and hugged him. "I missed you" she whispered.

They let go and Fred smirked "Heard that Gred? She missed me more" Jane smiled at them and giggled as George took her little hand and started walking towards the stairs. "But I'm the one who got the kiss" George said and smirked with victory.

"I missed you both" Jane said and smiled. "So, how was Egypt?"

"Well now-"

"-you know Egypt-"

"-too hot and-"

"-lots of sand-"

"I was expecting a more detailed explanation you two!" Jane said as they climbed down the stairs.

"Well you asked how it was" Fred started.

"And we told you" George ended and squeezed her hand.

Jane shook her head and George spotted his mother and sister still waiting in line. They were lucky to arrive on time. Ginny apparently spotted them too for she smiled and ran towards them. Molly, unable to go after her, screamed her name and relieved to see who her daughter was running to, smiled at the embrace her youngest child had with George's girlfriend.

"Oh Ginny, I missed you too" Jane said as she felt Ginny hug her tighter.

"You'd want to let go of her soon Gin, I think she can't breathe" Fred joked and Ginny let go of her.

George watched his girlfriend talk with his little sister. Ginny had taken hold of her hand and was pulling her towards his mother leaving the twins behind.

"So who exactly in a relationship with Jane? Because brother… I think Ginny just won your spot" Fred said and the two followed the girls, George pondering the unanswered question.

The moment Jane was in front of his mother, she was met with a bear hug. Molly Weasley was famous because of those hugs. Jane was used to them though, having met the Weasley family since she was 8.

"Look how you've grown Jane. You've turned out to be a very beautiful woman… just like your mother" Molly said in complete sincerity.

George knew it was true. The little 8 year old girl disappeared and in her shoes stood a 15 year old woman that he liked to call his. She didn't grow much but her hips became rounder and her butt and bust bigger. Her wavy caramel hair also became longer and her eyes didn't look as innocent.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Jane said with a blush on her fair skin. Even though she was often reminded of her beauty, she was a little insecure.

"You don't have to thank me for the truth dear. So tell me, where is that father of yours?" asked Molly, interested cause she knew Jane's father was extremely overprotective of his only child.

"Gringotts" Jane answered. Her father, John Miller worked at Gringotts. "They had some problems with a spell gone wrong so they desperately needed my dad"

"Oh, do not worry dear, you can stay with us while you wait for your father. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron" Molly said and was interrupted as she was finally attended. Quickly she took out her list and started telling the manager a long list of books.

George and Fred snickered at the tired look on the manager's both deciding to never work on a bookstore. Ginny took the opportunity to tell Jane what she had done in Egypt.


End file.
